


Creator's Footsteps

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = The first time Swoop expresses interest in medicine to Ratchet.





	Creator's Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** G  
**Characters: ** Swoop, Ratchet  
**Warnings: ** None  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Swoop tiptoed into the medbay, optics wide and audials turned up just in case there was anyone else around. He gnawed his lip and crept closer to Ratchet's office, but of the two remaining patients, both were still unconscious -medically induced- and Ratchet was the only medic on duty.

"If you're bleeding, I'm reform- Swoop!" Ratchet said, looking up from his datapad. "What's wrong?" He stood, datapad forgotten, and Swoop's spark thrummed with both affection and anxiety.

"Nothing. Swoop wanted..." Swoop paused and bit his lip. "Yesterday, helping out in here... It was..."

"It was rough," Ratchet said, taking Swoop's hand and tugging him into the office to sit. "I know bitlet."

"No. That's just it," Swoop said with a shake of his helm. "It was rough, and it was even kind of scary sometimes too, but..." He cycled his vents and met his creator's optics. "Could I be a medic? I mean, I know what everyone thinks about us Dinobots, but I could be?" he rushed on. "Couldn't I?"

Ratchet stared, optics wide in surprise, but his field hadn't automatically flashed in any negative emotions, so Swoop clung to hope. Slowly, the shock morphed into joy, and before he knew it, Swoop had a lapful of his creator, white arms wound around his neck.

"Pits, yes!" Ratchet sat back just a bit, beaming up at Swoop. "Yes, you damn well can be, sweetspark. I'll teach you everything I know." He laughed a bit and stood, picking up the infamous wrench. "Lesson one: how to throw wrench at a stubborn aft without actually damaging him."

Swoop laughed, and while it was mostly relief, it was also because Ratchet just seemed so _happy_ about it. Swoop couldn't wait to get started- to the Pits with anyone who said he couldn't do it. His creator said he could!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
